Forbidden
by yaoiloverest
Summary: Iemitsu fallen in love with Tsuna, he's depressed. Tsuna found out. One shot. A side story from I Am Who I Am.


Part 1

Basil walked towards his boss, a quiet, shady bar that frequently visited by his boss Sawada Iemitsu for the past month.

Only to find out the man is not sitting drunkenly there.

He only sigh and text a message to a familiar number " Finally decide to confront him ? "

He get an answer immediately " Yes."

And he leaves, what else can he do when his boss seemingly unrequited crush is about to confront him about said crush ?

Part 2

In a lightly light room Sawada Tsunayoshi flip off his cellphone after answering Basil message. He finish his night ritual with a blank expression. He remember the call that changed his whole life, when Basil called him.

_Flashback _

"Sawada-sama could you come to deep sea bar? I wish to show you something, what you do after that is up to you. "

He came to the bar only to find his father with a black eye, bandage neck and cheek also wearing a torn and bloody shirt with almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He only frowned worriedly and walk faster. He arrived in time to catched him before he face planted into the counter.

He faced basil, but the answer come before he asked, apparently some people noticed that Iemitsu came to the bar seemingly alone for the past half month, and with his expensive suit coupled with his rather handsome face, some lower class criminal got the bright idea to kidnapped him and asked for ransom or to raped him then sold him. When they processed to dragged him out, Iemitsu was already drank half bottle of vodka but still can fight them before Basil came to helped him.

Tsuna begin to see red and demand to know why Iemitsu drank himself until intoxicated and where the wanna be kidnappers now.

Basil answer doesn't make him calmer but it succeed in making him white, " He is in love with you, Sawada-sama and he didn't dare to admit it so he results to drinking, he's worried he'd do something that he will regret. The shits were sent to our prison "

Tsuna stay still for a several minutes and then say that he will do something soon, but for the time being he ask Basil to take care of Iemitsu. He would also take care of them by himself.

He called Reborn to ask him what he should do with this troublesome fact, his answer?

"Do what you want " and that's that. What a useful advice, NOT.

_Flashback end_

It took him a half months before he concluded that yes he wanted the man as his lover, never mind the fact that Iemitsu is his own father it's not like one of them can get pregnant, isn't it? After some secret discussion between him and Basil, they finalized the plan for Tsuna to confront Iemitsu, as soon as Tsuna gather enough bravery to do it of course.

And that time is tonight, the plan is simple, wait until he drink the drugged vodka and then took him to Tsuna room, all guardians and servants were already informed to not disturbed them.

He settled down, hugging Iemitsu in his arm. Confrontation can wait until morning.

Part 3

His felt rested, a rather rare occurence considering his depression state for the past month, and he snuggle to his warm pillow that hug him tighter in his middle, and is that a hand that cupped his bottom?

He stay still trying to remember what happen last night and when he feel his hand and feet could move freely meaning he was not kidnapped, so was that mean he slept with some stranger? If so where's Basil ? Why didn't he stopped him? And that's when he hear a voice calling him father, he freeze. He hesitantly peering up only to see smiling face of Tsuna and then he know no more.

Part 4

He was awoken when he felt a movement only to felt someone trying to bury themselves into his arm, so he smiled and call him softly. He roll his eyes when his father look up and fainted when he see him. He decide to sleep some more before confronting his father, yes so he is a coward, so what!

Part 5

" Father you need to wake up, it's afternoon already and we need to talk about your behaviour for the past month." And that's why I didn't want to wake up, my lovely idiot son !

Yes, yes I admit that I fall in love with my own son. What a fuck up life I had.

Part 6

" Now I want to tell you something and please don't faint on me again, ok ? " Iemitsu only nodded a little and doesn't look up.

"I know that you want me as more than a son, and I will return your feeling fully if you can manage to confess to me, father. Oh, and please note that I already got permission from anyone that matter."

After some minutes of dead silence Tsuna become impatient but before he can say anything else Iemitsu move his head up, give Tsuna a chaste kiss then bury his head back to his chest, face red as tomato and shaking a little.

" And so I declare you a couple. Now you two need to be ready for your job. You can talk more while having breakfast and while in the road. Move! " A familiar voice of our local sadist came from the bedroom door.

The duo only look at him with eyebrows raise, well Iemitsu with half eyebrow, he's still hiding his face on Tsuna chest, in anoyance. With a smirk Reborn left.

" I already told Nono, Reborn and Basil about the possibility of us become a couple but do you want to keep this a secret or go public ? " Tsuna asked softly, tightening his hold on him

" There would be a riot if we go public, Tsuna" Iemitsu answer with sad tone

" Then you have two choice, do you want me more or do you care of the others opinion more " tsuna murmur firmly while placing his lip besides Iemitsu ear making him shiver a little.

" I already gave you my answer, Tsuna. The question is are you ? " Iemtsu pull back a little to look at Tsuna right in his eyes.

Tsuna didn't answer just kiss his forehead and told him to go to the bathroom, his work clothes will be prepared while he was there and that Tsuna will meet him in Nono house later before they decide on anything. With a little push from Tsuna he began moving towards the bathroom, and when he was done he only found fresh clothes but no Tsuna. A little disappointed he dress and get down only to find Basil waiting for him, after a quick breakfast he get to work.

Part 7

After making his new lover go to the bathroom Tsuna reach for his phone and dial a number while walking toward a room next to his to take a shower. He only need to wait for a few seconds before a male voice answer his call.

"You got the green line sir. No one dare to refuse your proposals after the threat you issued to them"

" Thank you for your help, your payment will be given adequately "

The convesation ended right when he reach the bathroom, he does his rouning routine and already in the road in 15 minutes, forget breakfast he has an appointment with some important people if he want his plan to go smoothly.

Part 8

Iemitsu walk to Nono office that night nervously but he stop dead in the door contemplating should he knock now or wait for Tsuna, he knows he's not in there because he already ask the servant, but suddenly the door open and he looks right into a man that's about to get out. He recognize the man as the famous scientist that specialized in human genetica, successfully to boot.

He wondered why the man was there while as far as he knows Vongola didn't have any bussiness dealing with his speciality, but that thought soon out of his mind when he hear Nono calling for him.

He sit in the chair across Nono quietly while looking at the floor intently. He doesn't dare looking at Nono, he's to embarrased.

Part 9

" I know you has some troble with admitting freely that you love tsuna as a lover, and honestly it's about time you move on from your former wife, and I approve whole heartedly with this union. And don't worry about the whole " he is my son " thing. Tsuna already working on it " said Nono gently.

Iemitsu look up confusedly, how should he not worry about it, when it's a real possibility everyone will voice their displeasure ?

Nono only smile and gesturing to him to wait for Tsuna, and he do just that.

Part 10

Iemitsu leapt up when he sees Tsuna coming in and he landed in Tsuna loving embrace. Tsuna smile and pick him up before settle in a chair across Nono. He fuse a little to make sure Iemitsu is comfortable in his lap before he greet Nono.

" It's good to see you Tsuna, and I see an improvement than the last time I see you. " Nono said with a little laugh.

" I'm just a little troubled before, and it's not funny " Tsuna declare with an adorable pout that Iemitsu just itching to kiss senseless if not for Nono presence.

Suddenly he remember Nono word about Tsuna working on something that will make their relationship accepted by others, so he ask Tsuna. His answer is a folder consist of some paper so he start reading, and become confused. Tsuna took pity on him and explain " This one is a new law legalization in Italy about same sex marriage and will be valid in three days time, and this one is a form to change my name legally so now it's just Tsunayoshi. " at that Nono take out a new folder report and give it to Tsuna. " And this, I believe is about the success experiment in changing adult human genetica, continuing the succeed of changing fetus genetica " and with that explanation Tsuna wait patiently for Iemitsu response.

Iemitsu himself just gaped at Tsuna before he come to his sense and finally understand how far Tsuna will go in order to be with him.

Screw appropiateness, was the only thing in his mind before he pull Tsuna collar towards him and begin a heavy make out session that Tsuna eagerly accepted, that only end because both of them out of breath. And when they finally heard a loud cough from Nono.

What they didn't realize is where their hands would be if they didn't stop in time, apparently in their lust filled mind they began to undress each other and almost made it into their pants.

They blush furiously between out of breath and ashamed for showing their elder a very hot make out act. Both do not dare looking up until they hear Nono says with an amuse tone " Alright you two, it seems our meeting should be over ten minutes ago, on that note off you go " and they run to the door huriedly followed by Nono laugh.

They do not stop until they reach front door.

Part 10

That night Tsuna got a tame but passionate sex from Iemitsu as a gratitude for giving him a chance to publically together with Tsuna. After they clean up and a round in the bathroom Iemitsu fall asleep easily.

But Tsuna have another plan, and so he walked through a dark dungeon into a seemingly dead end but with a a light touch in some brick in front of him, the brick moved into a man size hole that quickly closing after he pass trough. While it seems that easy, in reality there is another trap if for whatever reason another being can open the " door ", that is they have to channel sky flame towards the ground as they pass, if not the defense mechanism will activate, a sleeping gas, and would immediately alerted Tsuna.

Tsuna calmly strode towards the dark pathaways until suddenly he step to the right while channeling mist flame into the ground. He walks into a bright room, activate when he step into, and facing a big screen. With a push into the on button he become connected to Byakuran.

With a sadistic smile he proudly told him about his act of manipulation with unknowing innocent people that support his love with Iemitsu, and that mind trick Byakuran played with Iemitsu to made him fell in love with Tsuna was working very very well.

After some congrats, Byakuran ask a question that he wondered for some time, " What about your mother ? You never actually told me "

" Hmm? Oh, Kou kept her as his slave. Why, she is actually kept in his room. She is quite a woman you know, under that motherly persona she got a very droll worthy body and very tight in her three holes " at that comment both shows lecherous grins.

" May I suggest you to try some new toys ? And I heard role playing will give men like us a new height of lust, especially with a right person " laugh Byakuran delightly.

" Yes, it would make a great stress reliever for my slow loving sex with my dear father, I swear that man while having a reputation as a whore acted like that was the first time he did it" muse Tsuna

" At least until you assert your full control on him as your obedient toy, hm? " answer Byakuran with knowing glint in his eyes

" You know me to well, my friend. Enough about me, let's talk about your new target " and with that the conversation between the two differ to another matters.

END


End file.
